Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?
by A.Eelif
Summary: When Jushiro is assigned to a new roommate and put in charge of being said roommate's role model for proper academic behavior, he's not sure how he feels about the changes in his life. He soon finds that having a new roommate turned best friend actually isn't so bad, but things always have a way of changing. Will those changes be for the better or tear their friendship apart? Yaoi
1. Roommates

I do not own Bleach nor do I own the characters or the settings.

* * *

Hello, peeps! It has been way too long since I wrote a Bleach fic. I have actually had this particular story planned out for a long time! After reading the recent chapters in the manga and with all the stuff going down with Ukitake...I won't say too much cause I don't wanna spoil it for anyone...it made me want to write about my Bleach OTP. I mean who doesn't love a good ShunJu fic. Anyway, this chapter is short simply because I'm getting back into the feel of writing for the Bleach fandom...I have been stuck in Hetalia land for a long time! The future chapters will be longer I promise!

I do also want to say that I have no set time for updates. I am having some computer problems at the moment and I'm looking for a new job...also I'm still stuck in Hetalia land for the most part...by the way if you're a Hetalia fan then you should check my other fics out. I would really appreciate it. I also have some more Bleach fics and plenty more stuff. Enough of that though. Point is...if I take forever to update then I do apologize. I have more fics that need to be completed that will take up part of my writing time.

Okay so...enough of that...hope you enjoy and let me know what you think about the first chapter!

* * *

When this whole roommate thing started, Jushiro Ukitake wasn't quite sure how he felt about the whole thing. His first few years at the Academy had been fairly peaceful considering he'd had a room entirely to himself. He would admit that it got a bit lonely at times though. The white haired student had assumed he would spend the entirety of Academy by himself until the day Head Captain Yamamoto called him into his office.

Yamamoto had said there was a student he cared about very much and wished for said student to have a positive role model. The Head Captain wanted this student to have a peer to guide him in the ways of studying and getting to class on time. At first Jushiro wasn't sure he wanted to take on the burden of mentoring another student, but the more Yamamoto talked the more Jushiro was convinced it was the right thing to do.

The white haired student eventually agreed to be roommates with the student the Head Captain cared for so much and was given a few hours to get his things packed for moving into his new room. It hadn't taken Jushiro long to pack. He only had a few sets of clothes and most everything else was medicinal or school related. Now, he was sitting on his new futon listening to the brunet student chatting away about girls and parties and Jushiro found himself even more unsure about this whole roommate situation.

When the pale, white haired guy walked into the room, Shunsui had tried his best to be entertaining. He showed the new guy where he could put his stuff and gave him a tour of the room. Now, he was telling him a funny story about a date he'd been on recently, but the new roommate didn't seem to be too impressed with the tale, "Hey, you feeling okay? You're being very quiet."

It takes Jushiro a moment to realize the dark haired student is speaking to him, "Oh? I'm sorry! I didn't think you were finished with your story and I thought it would be rude to interrupt you."

Shunsui laughs as he gives the new roommate a smile, "Enough of me talking. I want to know a little about you. What'd you say your name was again?"

Jushiro returns the smile, "Ukitake…Jushiro Ukitake. I think we have a few classes together…or at least we did last semester."

"I thought you looked familiar." Shunsui makes his way across the room until he's face to face with Jushiro, "The names Kyoraku…Shunsui Kyoraku." He holds his large, hairy hand out, "Nice to officially meet you."

Jushiro looks down at the brunet's hand and politely offers his own delicate hand in response, "Very nice to meet you as well."

The two shake hands and once the introduction was over Shunsui offers to help Jushiro unpack his belongings. The white haired student didn't object and in a matter of minutes his things were put up in their proper place. The brunet peers into the empty box and frowns, "Ya sure didn't have a lot of stuff. Are you sure this is everything?"

Jushiro chuckles at his new roommate's confused expression, "Yes, that's everything. I'm afraid I'm a rather boring individual. I mostly just go to class and study."

To the pale man's surprise, a sad expression appears on Shunsui's face, "But, don't you have any friends that you hang out with?"

The future Thirteenth Captain thinks for a moment before answering the new roommate's question, "Well, I'm very popular in class so I do have quite a few friends, but I mostly just hang out with them in class or in the cafeteria."

Shunsui's eyebrows come together in puzzlement over his grey eyes, "Yeah, but don't they ever invite you to do stuff…like after class?"

"They do, but…I just…I never go with them." A somewhat self conscience expression shows on his pale face, "I usually just decline."

Shunsui scratches his head in confusion, "Why? Don't you wanna hang out with them if they're your friends?"

Jushiro's green eyes avert from the brunet's face down the floor, "I do want to hang out with them and I do…sometimes, but studying and getting enough rest is far more important if one wants to do well in school."

The larger student shuffles his feet in a nervous gesture before finally saying what's on his mind, "Is it…because of…um, the coughing thing?"

Jushiro once again returns his gaze to his roommate's face, "Pardon?"

A pink blush begins to stain Shunsui's cheeks as he attempts to better the awkward situation he'd put himself in, "Old Man Yama told me you had a…um, respiratory thing when he told me about you and the whole roommate thing. He said for me not to worry because it wasn't contagious, but he said you were kinda embarrassed about it." The pink tint soon becomes a blazing scarlet on the brunet's cheeks, "I mean…I don't mind at all. In fact, I told Old Man Yama it was no problem, but I thought that maybe that's why you didn't want to go out with your friends sometimes."

The white haired student is quiet for a long time and his gaze reverts back to the floor. Shunsui silently curses himself for being so insensitive to a guy he just met. This was definitely not how he wanted to begin the new semester with his new roommate, but finally Jushiro focuses on him again and smiles, "Ha, ha…I suppose you have me all figured out. It's silly to feel so uncomfortable with something I've struggled with for most of my life, but I guess I just don't want my friends to feel sorry for me."

A wave of relief flows through Shunsui's body. He was so glad he hadn't offended the new guy, "Um, sorry for bringing that up, but I just wanted to let you know that you didn't have to try to hide it from me and if you wanna hang out after class then I'm cool with that."

A grateful smile forms on Jushiro's pale face as he nods, "I appreciate that and I will take you up on that offer once in a while, but I really do think that studying is important. Besides, Captain Yamamoto has put me in charge of making sure you get all your assignments done. So we will be working before any hanging out occurs."

"Yes, master." He chuckles as he turns toward his own futon, "If you say so."

Jushiro lets another smile grace his lips as he too turns toward his futon to retrieve a book he had been reading. He was beginning to think this whole roommate thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

TBC…

* * *

Thank you so much for taking time out of your day to read this! As always, love ya!

P.S. If any of my Hetalia fans are reading this...don't kill me! I promise an update for "I Love You With Every Shattered Piece" will be out soon.


	2. Preferences

I do not own Bleach nor do I own the characters or the settings.

* * *

I'm back! Finally...I know right?! Sorry for the loooooong delay. I have been super busy at my job and am still in the process of finding a new job. Also, I got engaged in November and getting married in June. So most of my time is spent either working or planning a wedding. Anyway, I can't say that the next update will be any sooner than this one was, but I will finish this fic. I promise you that.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

The next day, Shunsui invites Jushiro to sit with him during breakfast. The brunet assured his new roommate that not a lot of his friends hung around for breakfast so he wouldn't have to worry about being introduced to a bunch of new people. In fact, when the two of them made it to breakfast there were only two girls sitting at Shunsui's usual table. The two girls were just finishing up their breakfast and quickly introduced themselves to Jushiro before leaving the cafeteria. Jushiro recognized the two girls from class, but it was nice to know their names anyway.

Shunsui says goodbye to the girls and finally takes a seat across the table from Jushiro, "So what did you think about them?"

The white haired student takes a few bites of his breakfast before responding, "They seemed nice enough, but I barely had a chance to speak to…"

"That's not what I mean." A devious grin appears on the future eighth captain's face, "How hot did you think they were?"

Jushiro's cheeks turn pink as he looks down at his tray, "Well, they were nice looking young women, but…"

"Nice looking young women!" Shunsui chuckles loudly, "They were freaking hot! Did you see the rack on that blonde?"

The smaller man's green eyes widen at his new friend's words, "I noticed, yes…but, it is rude to stare at women like that. Do you talk to all the women you date this way?"

Shunsui's grinning expression turns into a confused one, "Sure, telling a girl she has a nice rack is a compliment…isn't it?"

Jushiro shakes his head, "No, it isn't. It's degrading. How do you get so many dates by talking to women this way?"

The brunet shovels a bit of food into his mouth, "It isn't degrading. They like it." He eats a bit more before continuing, "Besides, we're not actually dating…we go out to…you know…have some fun." He looks at Jushiro for a moment and when he doesn't respond, Shunsui speaks again, "You know what I'm saying, right?"

"Yes, I understand what 'having fun' means." He lets out a sigh, "You don't have any sisters do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He continues eating as he awaits Jushiro's response.

The white haired man shakes his head, "Nothing."

They both eat in silence until Shunsui starts up the conversation again, "I'm trying to help you out. If you want me to hook you up with some girls then I need to know what you like. I need to know your type."

Jushiro looks up from his plate with an odd expression on his face, "My type? I guess I never really considered having a type before."

The brunet completely forgets his meal as an amused grin displays on his face, "Okay, we'll just figure it out right now."

The pale man frowns slightly, "And how do you plan on doing that? We only have twenty minutes until classes start."

"It's nothing sinister." Shunsui then remembers his breakfast and takes a few bites, "I'm just gonna ask you a few questions."

"Okay, I guess that's alright." Jushiro pushes his empty tray to the side and focuses his attention on his new friend.

"First question." The larger student pushes his tray aside as well, "Do you prefer blondes or brunettes? And you can't say both."

The white haired man takes a moment to think about the question before deciding on an answer, "I believe I prefer brunettes better."

A huge grin spreads across Shunsui's face at Jushiro's answer, "That's great because I've always had a fondness for blondes. I won't turn down a brunette or a redhead though." The future captain thinks for a few seconds before addressing his friend with another question, "Okay, next question. Do you prefer slim girls or bigger girls?"

Jushiro purses his lips and shakes his head, "I think these questions are a bit objectifying."

The brunet's eyebrows come together in confusion, "Why do you say that?"

"Why wouldn't I say that?" He shakes his head again before crossing his arms over his chest, "Why should it matter what color her hair is or how big she is or bust size or whatever else? If you like being with her then why do those things matter?"

Shunsui rolls his grey eyes and groans, "I get it now…you're one of those 'I date girls based on their personality' guys, right?"

"And what's wrong with that?" He shoots his new roommate an angry look, "Women have feelings and preferences too."

Shunsui holds his hands out in front of him in a gesture of surrender, "Whoa, hold on, Ju! I'm not saying there's anything wrong with that. I respect women…honestly. It's just usually the girls I hook up with are only looking to hook up as well." He puts his hands down and smiles, "I wasn't trying to offend you or insult women. If you don't wanna hook up with these girls that's fine. I was just trying to help."

The white haired student's cheeks tint scarlet as he uncrosses his arms, "I'm sorry…I took things too serious. I apologize. You see I have sisters who are younger than me and I try to look out for them and I guess I let everything get to me." He smiles trying to erase the angry expression on his face, "I really do want to go on a few dates or what not. I didn't mean to get so upset."

"Hey, no big deal." Shunsui chuckles lightly to try and ease some of the tension, "Casual hook ups aren't for everyone, but if you see a girl you might want to talk to just let me know. I can totally hook you up."

"That sounds like a good plan." Jushiro smiles again and grabs his tray before standing up, "I have an idea to run by you later."

Shunsui gives him a puzzled look, "Why later?"

"Because if we don't head toward class soon we'll be late on the first day of the new semester." Jushiro heads toward the tray return with Shunsui soon following behind him with his own tray.

That evening after all classes has ended for the day, the two future captains are in their shared room. Jushiro already has his class notes splayed out in front of him on a desk. Shunsui, on the other hand, is digging through his closet. The white haired student looks up from his notebook to give his roommate a confused look, "What in Soul Society are you searching for?"

Shunsui finally emerges with a set of clothes in his hand, "I'm trying to find something to wear tonight."

"Tonight?" Jushiro shakes his head in disbelief, "Where could you possibly be going tonight?"

The brunet lays the outfit on his futon and smooths the wrinkles out with his hands, "I'm going out with that smoking hot blonde that sits in front of you in our last class."

Jushiro's green eyes widen, "Since when? I didn't even see you talk to her."

"Didn't need to talk." He gives his new friend/roommate a sly grin, "It's all in the eyes."

The paler man shakes his head again as he once again looks at his notes, "That makes no sense at all. How do you even know where to meet and at what time?"

"You really don't know anything about my random hook ups with girls." He leans against the wall and crosses his arms over his chest, "All the girls know when and where to meet me. As I told you at breakfast…me and these girls know exactly what we're getting into for the night."

Jushiro lets out a sigh, "If you say so." He once again looks away from his notes and glances at Shunsui still propping against the wall, "That reminds me of what I wanted to talk to you about."

Shunsui straightens up from the wall as a huge grin erupts over his features, "You want me to see if she has a friend for you right?!"

"What?" Jushiro shakes his head, "No, nothing like that. This concerns your studies."

The larger student's grin falls, "Ugh! Why do you wanna go and bring that up?"

"I'm bringing it up because the Head Captain made me your roommate to help you with your academic studies." He finally stands up from the desk leaving his notes lying on the desk top, "No worries though, you'll still get to go 'hook up' and all that, but we have to set some rules and I have a deal to make with you that may sweeten the idea of studying."

Shunsui rubs his chin as he contemplates Jushiro's words, "I'm listening."

TBC…

* * *

Thanks again for reading...as always, love ya!


	3. This Might Not Be So Bad

I do not own Bleach nor do I own the settings or the characters.

* * *

Hey, hey! I'm back! Sorry for such a late update, but as I have stated in previous chapters, I am getting married on June 11th and I have been so busy with wedding stuff. Maybe after wedding and honeymoon are over I will have more time for updates. I also know this chapter is short and I apologize, but I wanted to update all my ongoing fics before the honeymoon cruise.

Thanks for sticking with me and being patient!

* * *

Shunsui straightens up where he had been slouching against the wall and gives Jushiro his attention, "I'm listening."

"Since the Head Captain has entrusted me with making sure you actually study I thought that we could set up a time limit for studying." When the brunet remains looking unimpressed Jushiro begins speaking again, "For instance, we can schedule study time for two hours every week day and if you don't break your study meeting with me and we actually study for the full two hours then…then I will let you set me up with a few girls and I will hang out with you and them on the weekends without complaint."

The dark haired student contemplates his roommate's words for a few moments before finally allowing a smile to grace his features, "Those two hours may be tortuous but you've got yourself a deal. When do we start?"

An amused expression appears on the smaller man's face, "When are you supposed to meet this girl tonight?"

"Later tonight, but…no!" A look of panic passes over Shunsui's face, "Come on! You don't mean we're going to start that two hour studying thing tonight do you?!"

"I don't see why not." Jushiro sits back down at his desk and then pulls a few books from his bag.

Shunsui frowns, "But, it's the first day of the new semester and…"

The white haired student holds up a hand halting Shunsui's pleas, "We have three homework assignments and a test at the end of the week. Now, get your books out and sit."

The brunet lets out a groan of disapproval but opens his school bag and gets out the books he would need. After about an hour of studying Jushiro stops his reading and looks at Shunsui, "Do you have any questions so far?"

The larger student thinks for a second before opening his mouth, "Has your hair always been that color?"

Slightly taken aback Jushiro only looks at his roommate for a bit with an odd expression on his pale face, "What makes you think it has ever been any other color?"

"Well, your eyebrows are black which is not impossible, but it's not that common either." He smiles at his new study partner before speaking again, "So did your hair used to be black?"

When Jushiro doesn't respond immediately Shunsui's smile fades, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything. I was just curious. Really, that's all."

A small smile followed by a chuckle on the smaller man's part breaks some of the awkwardness of the impromptu discussion, "I'm not uncomfortable. It's just that no one has ever asked me that before. To answer your question, my hair was originally black, yes."

Shunsui nods as he contemplates his next question, "Then why did you change it? I'm sure it looked pretty good black too."

A large smile tilts the corners of the white haired student's lips upward before he begins laughing at Shunsui's question, "You're being serious aren't you?"

"Of course I'm being serious." The brunet frowns at his roommate's continued laughter, "Stop laughing and tell me!"

Jushiro eventually quiets his laughing and clears his throat, "I didn't choose for my hair to be this color. I was very ill when I was younger and over a matter of a few days my hair turned white. I've become so used to it now that I was a little shocked when you asked me about it."

"Wow, I didn't know an illness could cause your hair to change colors." The brunet thinks about this for a moment and then his expression turns serious, "Isn't there anything that can be done to help with your illness?"

Jushiro lets out a sigh of defeat as he shakes his head, "Unfortunately, nothing has ever helped cure it. There are plenty of treatments to make the really bad episodes bearable, but nothing gets rid of it completely."

The white haired man suddenly remembers their studies and shakes his head, "Enough of that…you are trying to waste time. This discussion doesn't go toward your two hours. We still have forty-five minutes."

Shunsui lets out a painful sounding groan, "Come on! Seriously?! It's the first day. Do we have to keep studying?" He pokes his lips out in a pout, "I really was curious about your hair. It wasn't just a distraction, I swear!"

Jushiro gives his study partner a disbelieving look, but closes his text book anyway, "Okay, I guess we can stop for today."

"Really?!" A suspicious expression appears on Shunsui's face at Jushiro's unusual compliance, "This won't count against me will it…you know, for not completing the two hours?"

Jushiro laughs as he shakes his head, "No, it won't…at least not this time, but I do want to take the extra time to ask you a few questions."

"Okay, go for it." The larger student smiles, "I guess it's only fair after I asked you so many questions."

"You're a smart man and obviously you know how to do the assignments given to you or you wouldn't be as far in the Academy as you've gotten." He gives the brunet a look to make sure he's still paying attention, "So why does Head Captain Yamamoto want me to tutor you? And why does the Head Captain care so much? He seems to care about you far more than his other shinigami hopefuls. Why is that?"

Shunsui crosses his arms over his chest as he processes Jushiro's words, "Those are a lot of questions, but I guess to answer your first question I would have to say that grades aren't the most important thing to me. I feel like experiences help you more in the future than a high mark on a test." The brunet lets out a contemplative sigh before continuing, "Old Man Yama truly does want what's best for me and he knows how much I like to procrastinate which is why he recruited you. I think he wanted you to be more of a motivator than a tutor."

The larger man clears his throat and leans back in his chair before speaking again, "Me and Old Man Yama go way back. That's why he's so worried about my studies. It's a long story for another time really."

Jushiro shakes his head as a serious expression appears on his face, "You're right when you say that experience is the best teacher, but you can't throw out grades and classroom learning either." He lets out a frustrated sigh, "Don't you want to be a seated officer when you graduate from Academy?"

Shunsui shrugs, "Well, I guess it would be nice, but you don't have to be seated to do good things and help out Seireitei and Soul Society. Everyone helps out in the end don't they?"

"That's true…Seireitei needs everyone for things to run as smoothly as possible, but if you aren't seated then no one cares what you have to say about important matters." He grins when he sees the frown that appears on the brunet's face, "I'm not saying unseated shinigami aren't important, but their opinions aren't valued or sought after. The Head Captain sees potential in you and he knows that you have some great ideas and strategies bumping around in that brain of yours, but he also knows that if you don't do your best and apply yourself then you won't make the cut into being a seated officer. If you never show your true potential then all those ideas and opinions are uselessly wasted." The white haired man lets out another sigh, "All opinions are important, but not all are as highly valued as others when it comes to a structured society such as this one."

He gives Shunsui a curious look, "Am I making any sense at all?"

Shunsui sits up straight in his chair and lets out a loud chuckle, "Yeah, you're making perfect sense." He claps the smaller man on the shoulder and chuckles again, "You know, I guess I never thought about it that way before. I guess Old Man Yama knew what he was doing by sending you my way."

Shunsui stands up from the chair making his text book fall to the ground as he stretches causing his back to pop loudly. Jushiro gives him a confused look, "Where are you going?"

The brunet points to the clock hanging on the wall, "My two hours are up and I've got to get ready for my 'date'." A hopeful expression appears on his stubbly face, "You sure you don't wanna tag along tonight? I'm sure I could find another girl to join us."

Jushiro shakes his head making his short white haired brush his cheekbones slightly, "No, I'll be fine right here."

Shunsui shrugs, "Okay, suit yourself, but you know if we study every day for two hours you have to come out with me this weekend as part of the deal, right?"

"I'm not going to back out on our deal if you don't." He smiles as he bends over to pick Shunsui's forgotten book up off the floor, "But, you have to actually study for two hours the next time instead of all this chatting we did today."

"Yeah, yeah." Shunsui waves away his study partner's words as he disappears into the bathroom.

Both students think to themselves that maybe this whole roommate/study partner business might not be so bad after all.

TBC…

* * *

Thanks for reading and as always, love ya!


End file.
